Video Games Are Dangerous!
by Crescent Crane
Summary: In a world where Video Games ARE to blame for real world violence, gaming has been outlawed by most countries, what happens when a student at a prestigious school reveals that he is a gamer, same with some others? What will happen when they all are sucked into another world that only gamers can understand and survive in? And who is responsible for them being in this world?


**Video Games are Dangerous!**

**In a world where Video Games ARE to blame for real world violence, gaming has been outlawed by most countries, what happens when a student at a prestigious school reveals that he is a gamer, same with some others? What will happen when they all are sucked into another world that only gamers can understand and survive in? And who is responsible for them being in this world?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own or claim to own any part of Minecraft, and I'll finish writing the new disclaimer soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family**

* * *

"Stasi!" a boy called out, smiling as he walked down the hall. He had black hair and black irises, and wore a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a black blazer, along with black dress pants and black sneakers. He waved as a girl with pinkish blonde hair and green eyes followed him. She wore a uniform almost completely the same, except she wore a black skirt instead of pants and instead wore white sneakers.

"Slow down, Iacob! We're gonna get hurt and slide on something!"

"Sorry Lucy!" and like that, Iacob skidded to a stop as the boy at the end of the hallway turned around. He had dark indigo eyes and long, shoulder length hair that were the same colors of his eyes. He also wore a black T-shirt and wore a hooded jacket with white artificial fur on it over the shirt. Under that, he wore blue jeans and what looked like snow boots. "Stasi! Wait up!" Iacob called out as the boy blinked and shrugged before walking over to the two.

"Hi Iacob... Hi Lucy..." he said in a quiet voice, looking at the boy and girl holding hands.

"Hi Anastasios!" Lucy said, smiling and waving despite him being right in front of her and Iacob.

"What is up?" Anastasios asked, looking up at his two classmates.

"Well, we and the others were wondering if you were up for a round of FPS tonight. You know, since it's winter break now." Lucy whispered to him.

"... No thank you... I'm going to see mother..." Anastasios said with a smile. "I... I haven't seen her since last Christmas..."

"Oh yeah... Last Christmas is when you transferred here, right?" Iacob asked him as he nodded, putting his hood up. "Well, don't worry, I'll make sure not to touch your stuff while you're gone. You just have a good one, alright?"

"Yes, Captain Bardsley." Anastasios replied with a smile as Iacob smiled and petted his head.

"That-a-boy. Now go see your folks." Iacob said with another smile as Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Bring back a souvenir from your home state!" Lucy said.

"I will... See you in January." Iacob said with a smile as Anastasios turned away and walked off, waving to them as the couple waved back. He quickly exited the hallway before the sound of the front doors of the school were heard closing.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Ah! Ooh! Guh! Take it!"

"Missed! ... Do you need a break?"

"Yeah... That'd be great." the boy with black hair and blue eyes said, panting heavily. He leaned over to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. "Remind me to never make you angry Nik." he said as the blonde haired and blue eyed girl giggled. He quickly held out his hand to shake hers before she flipped him over and onto his back.

"It's pretty hard to make me angry, Martin." Nik said, smiling at him. "If you think I'm tough, you should see Lucy. I feel bad for Iacob." she said, stretching as she dusted off her gi.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Martin said, standing up and placing his hand on his hip.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't a bad relationship, but our feelings drifted from one another. And I only feel bad because she'll kick his ass if pisses her off... But she's a real sweet girl." Nik said before putting her fists back up. "Ready for another round Marty?"

"Um... No. I'd prefer getting back to my room with no broken bones." Martin said, smiling and backing away with his hands up. Nik sighed and put her hands down.

"You're no fun." she said before shrugging. "I guess it can't be helped... I wonder if Aaron's done with his report."

"Why? Are you gonna ask him out?" Martin asked, gently nudging the girl's shoulder with his elbow. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed him away.

"Stupid, I'm thinking about seeing if he's a good fighter. I mean, he always beats me in those fighting games. Let's test those skills IRL." she said before cracking her knuckles.

"What about Kacey?"

"Too busy playing with those gun things."

"Zaiden?"

"Probably playing with her."

"Majorie?"

"Busy being nerdy."

"Hmm... What about that new kid in our group, Anastasia I think?"

"The boy with a girl's name? Hmm... But he's going home. And he's much smaller than I am."

"He's just a foot shorter."

"Yeah, anything under five feet is below my ass-kicking requirements. Besides, that puts him in the drop-kicking category." Nik said, grinning. "That doesn't matter..." she said before walking out of the dojo. "Come on Marty, I'm hungry. Your treat."

"Why my treat?" Martin asked, running after her.

"Because you lost. Now hurry up, I'm in the mood for a sandwich."

"Leech." Martin muttered under his breath as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, keep saying that and I'll stop taking you to the Sadie Hawkins dances." Nik said, looking up at him. He gasped with wide eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't dare." Martin said, gulping as she stretched, grinning.

"Try me, ugly-butt." Nik said before he sighed and looked down as they walked.

"Fine... But only because I don't like going to dances by myself." Martin said as she smiled and placed her hand on the lunchroom door, pushing it open.

"Ladies first!"

"You're the girl here, stupid." Martin said, blushing and walking.

"And yet I'm the one with balls." Nik said, following him in and scratching the back of her neck.

* * *

**At the Bus Stop...**

* * *

"..." Anastasios silently sat there at the bus stop as the snow fell. "Mom's coming... I know she is..." he said before pulling out his phone. "One new message" he read before flipping open the phone.

"Happy Winter Holiday! -Iacob and Lucy. :D"

Anastasios smiled as he quickly replied. "You too." he replied before shutting the phone and looking up, seeing a bus in the corner of his eyes. He quickly smiled as he stood up when the bus came to a stop. He eagerly watched as a few passengers got off, looking for his mother. "Mom?" He asked as he looked around, seeing no one stopping to look at him. "... Maybe she'll be on the next bus." he said, sitting back down on the chair as he crossed his fingers. He quickly looked down at his feet as he sighed lightly.

"Hey, brighten up freshman."

Anastasios looked up before getting flower petals thrown into his face. "..." His eyes widened. "Miss Erika?" he said, looking up at her before getting bonked gently on the head with a wooden bow.

"I said to call me Gertrude, Anastasios. Use my name. Stop acting like I'm a teacher." the blonde with hazel eyes said before sitting next to him, smiling.

"Sorry... Wh-what was that for?" Anastasios asked her as she smiled.

"I told you already. 'Help at least one person a day', that's what I do." Gertrude said, smiling.

"... Okay." he said as he gave a weak smile up at her.

"... Eh. Close enough. So what's wrong?" she asked him, petting his head.

"Nothing... I'm just waiting for my mom... I'm going home for Christmas.." he said with a smile.

"Whoa... So you're headed home then?"

"Yes. It has been a year since I saw her." he said, smiling down at his feet before blinking and digging into his pocket. "One new message." he read to himself before flipping open the phone.

"Hey there kiddo, it's mom. Sorry, I won't be able to pick you up for Christmas. Work's taking me to another state, and mommy's got a new boyfriend. We'll send you pictures at New Years. Keep doing your best in school I'll send you your presents in the mail, alright? Love you! -Mom." the message read.

"..." Anastasios quickly shut the phone and pulled his hood over his eyes, shoving the phone in his pocket soon after. "..." he smiled weakly. "Why did I..." he said, sniffling before he looked down.

"Stasi?" Gertrude reached out to touch the freshman's shoulder. "Are yo-" she stopped after hearing him giggle.

"What did I expect?" he asked, seeming to bounce slightly with each giggle. "She... She never spends Christmas with me..." he said before throwing his head back and laughing for a bit. Gertrude's eyes widened at the boy before he gulped and sniffled, shutting his eyes tightly as he did. "Wh-why... Why mom?" tears streamed down his face. _I can't even laugh away the pain..._

"..." Gertrude sighed and smiled before hugging the boy. "Hey, it's alright... You're doing just fine. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." she said as he sniffled and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm so stupid. She's never around at Christmas. She doesn't even remember my birthday." Anastasios said, still crying as she petted his head.

"It's alright, Stasi. Don't worry about a thing. Everything's gonna be just fine." she said, petting his head with her hand before smiling. "Just relax." she said before letting go of the freshman. "... Why don't you just come back to school with me? You're loved there." she said, standing up before holding out a hand. "Do you trust me?"

"... Yeah." he said, wiping away his tears before taking her hand. He quickly stood up as they let go.

"Now come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Mmh... L-Lucy... I-I said I'm not ready to do that."

"But Iacob!~"

"I promise, I'll be ready one day. Just not today."

"... Okay. Well... Let's go get something to eat." Lucy said, stretching and yawning as she sat on the edge of the bed. She quickly walked over to the door and began putting on her shoes again, only for Iacob to follow.

"Yeah... Food sounds great. I hope I won't have to cook again." he said, putting his own shoes on as she kissed his cheek.

"You'd make a great wife." Lucy whispered into his ear, giggling.

"N-no you're gonna be the wife! I am not wearing a dress on our wedding day! Not even if it increases my attack power by ten thousand!" he said, pouting and crossing his arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We both know I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship."

"But I wear pants. You're the one who is always wearing a skirt." Iacob said, pouting as she giggled and punched him in the arm playfully. "Ow!" he held his arm and stumbled to the side.

"I don't see you complaining."

"Because I'm not... I like it when you tell me what to do..."

"Good. I like bossing you around." Lucy said before going on her tippy-toes and kissing his cheek. "Now come on, let's go get dinner. I'll lead the way." she said, holding his hand and happily marching forward. "Now... Which way is the cafeteria again?"

"... This is gonna take forever." he said with a smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"How are the preparations going?" the question came from a teenager wearing a neon blue hoodie, blue jeans, and tanned shoes. He had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and black sunglasses on. He stood next to the chair as he placed his hand on the desk.

"The preparations are almost complete." a teen said, smiling. He wore a brown wizard's hat on his head, a blue denim jacket, brown pants, and black shoes. He was typing away at the keyboard, eyes never leaving the screen.

"..." the other teen leaned down and looked into his eyes before gasping. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Three weeks." the teen answered, holding up three fingers.

"My goodness! Get some rest!" he said, patting his shoulder.

"I'm fine." he said before the screen switched to a camera of what appeared to be an operating room. "..." the teen sighed happily and held his chin in his hands with his elbows on the table. "Isn't she cute when she's performing surgery?" he said before gently rubbing his right index finger's tip against the screen. Immediately it zoomed in on the doctor. Soon after, a flat line was heard before the teen with the wizard's hat hit the space bar rapidly, the flat line stopping.

"... Right... Anyway, you get home and I'll finish the program." the other replied, pointing his thumb behind him.

"But it's my job." he said with a yawn before rubbing his eyes. "... Hey!"

"What is it?" the second teen asked.

"We're done here. Let's start tomorrow morning." he said before getting up and stretching."I guess I'll go home tonight..." he turned around and walked toward the door with the second teen watching him.

"I will send our... Talent scout in the morning." the teen said, smiling. "So just go home and get some rest Mr. Grace." the teen said as the other teen turned to him and smiled.

"You too Mr. Brine." Mr. Grace said before walking out of the room smiling to himself.

Mr. Brine quickly sat down in the chair and began typing away. "He missed a few spots... But what can I expect when he's spending 90% of his time in class playing those MMORPGs?"he said before placing his hand on a mouse and quickly dragged the arrow to a folder icon labelled "Projects". "Alright... Let's start with Project Zyaalon and Project Eater. Zyaalon can handle itself... But Eater... Let's spread that around to the Undead Horde." Mr. Brine said before clicking on both the image of a dragon and the image of a carnivorous dinosaur. "... Now..." he said before hitting the space bar on his keyboard. "Let's begin collecting our lab rats. Shall we, Ms. Midori?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Crescent Crane here! Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry to those who are waiting for my other stories to be updated, but I haven't had many ideas lately and kinda gave up on those stories until I got back into the full mood of writing. So for now, I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**If anyone's got a better idea for a title, I'd love to hear it!**

**I know it's asking a lot, but please do leave a review. I'd really like to know how I did and if you enjoy this. Thank you for reading!**

**Oh! on one last note, I need to thank my buddy SILVERBRO14 for beta-reading this first chapter for me. Thanks again buddy, that was a big help! And right now I'm actually getting to reading your Minecraft Fic right now! I'll be sure to leave a review! :D Thanks so much for your help dude. -Crescie**


End file.
